Zeppelin on the Brain
Sitemap ---- ZEPPELIN ON THE BRAIN ---- WHY does it have to look like a "Zeppelin" ?? BTW "Zeppelin" is a BRAND NAME of a particular manufacturing company in Germany (most of these type of craft WERENT 'Zeppelins'. So its basically a Buzzword (like "Quantum Physics"/ "Particles") to a majority of players who really just want to 'Shoot and Blow up things'. '' Such half-assed technical nonsense content doesn't bode well for a game allegedly touting/hyping itself as "exposing Social Ills of another Era". (The F$%^ked up Religion weirdness was another stupid/ignorant/contrived aspect -- if they (the writers) were attempting to portray relevancy to 'American' anything ... THEN ITS A '''FAIL' ) . They are actually called "Lighter-Than-Air Ships". "First Lady 1.0 was filled with Hydrogen" and did a 'Hindenburg' ''' (story reference) via a Vox attack ?? * if so, thats a reference what REAL Lighter-Than-Air Ships IN COLUMBIA '''earlier had to be technically (except in Fantasyland). If so that "Aerodrome" wouldn't have fit a real airship (this is what happens when you have writers who dont cross reference game story details). pix pix pix Was it the result of having early ideas shown in Trailers which REQUIRED continuation of an idea that was no longer logical ??? (the Trailers locked in certain 'images' they couldnt throw out, but often then minimized as being of any importance : ie- interactions with songbird rather than canned cutscenes or Elizabeths UNIQUE Tears having a much bigger part of the game experiece ) "THEY LOOKED THAT WAY BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT PEOPLE KNEW/UNDERSTOOD AND TRUSTED ???? (Oh really ??? Is that the logic??? Maybe they are thinking about the 1930s when Lighter-Than-Air Ships were still giving Heavier-Than-Air-Ships (Airplanes) some serious competition -- when they had actually matured far enough to be useful). (why didn't the 'Barges' also look like Zeppelins if it was a matter of people being scared of something new ? Zeppelins/Lighter-than-Air ships were well know for their LACK of carrying capacity (when they were improved and actually used for commercial purposes, they were relegated to elite passengers and mail and mostly just PRESTIGE as their reason for existing). Since 'Zeppelins' were an anachronism for 1893, and there (apparently) was this "'Tear' looking into the future" idea to explain all those other things in Columbia, then WHY NOT look to get something better for the floaty vehicle stuff in Columbia ???? * With a 'Quantum BS' floating mechanism you needed no AIRBAGE/FLOTATION CELLS any longer * That Big (vestigial) airbag actually makes moving the craft more inefficient and bothersome and impractical * Wings ? Who needs wings if you have "Floaty Shit™" to keep the vehicle in the air (artistic license could have justified something better looking then) * ---- So In Summary The game's Technical Details were shit (to go along similarly with the same kind of poor 'historic' and 'religion' and 'American' elements of a hack game presentation), and were more just a poorly done facade to instill some kind of 'nostalgia view' (a key popular element of the 2 previous BioShock games). I really can't judge which element in Infinite BS was more Fantasy than the others -- which made it a poor reflection of the previous games, which at least attempted to be Science Fiction. Sequel-itus ... ( an attempt to Cash In on something previous, but most often being a poor reflection) Those High marks from the game mags - you need to take THAT with a grain of salt when those 'mags' got LOTS of advertising money from the game company (explains WHY half the budget went to 'marketing', rather than game development). Independent Reviewers (not required to be commercial ass-lickers) had ALOT to say about the real deficiencies of Infinite BS (and its DLC follow-ons).